


A Fun time in Bed

by Queenie_Beanie



Series: Brosidons [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Homesick Lance (Voltron), I am trolling you but really sweet I promise, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Unrequited Love, ahaha, i am dieing, sorry - Freeform, that is a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:24:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Beanie/pseuds/Queenie_Beanie
Summary: Lance and keith have a fun intimately hearfelt time in bed





	A Fun time in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: I was told there were so many errors in the story I am so sorry I fixed them!

Lance never really knew how Percy got a girlfriend. Yes he was a hero, loyal and loving but......  
  
He was a mess???  
  
Lance remembered days where he and Percy were up until morning eating blue candy just whining noises and screaming about anything.  
  
When Annabeth would come in she would have to watch both brothers sit up and just start squeaking like dolphins about how they don't want to get up.  
  
Openly she would say:  
  
"Tell me why I am dating you?" Percy without a beat responded.  
  
"We held the sky, we went through hell! This ass still didn't quite for you!" He sang before burying his face into his pillow. Annabeth would only flush because Lance was in there but he couldn't miss the fond look Annabeth would get as she walked over sitting on his bed and kissing the back of his head.  
  
"I hate when you are right seaweed brain...." She would say warmly.... then drag him out of bed. She made a bee line Percy in tow, to drag Lance out of bed as well.  
  
"You too Kelp Jr., come on, up and at it!"  
  
"Perccccy your girlfriend is mean!"  
  
"Lance I am about to lay some hard wisdom........ I went to  _hell and held the sky_ with my girlfriend. There is no way I am fighting her." Annabeth only grinned cockily and dragged them out to breakfast despite the fact both boys had an hour of sleep....  
  
To which they were scolded for but.....  
  
Lance groaned covering his face.  
  
He was a flirt. Yes. That was blatantly clear he couldn't help it though! He was around people he found attractive and words came out of his mouth. Half the time he didn't even mean them. Hunk once told him he gets a whole lot more poetic when he was around people he genuinely liked.  
  
Keith though? Liking poetry?  
  
He was more of the stab kind of guy.... he didn't think poetic talk would help.  
  
Lance sighed.....  
  
He tried to think of what Percy would do..... What any of his friends would do and really.... it just had Lance spiraling down to home sickness.  
  
There were short rapid knocks at his door.  
  
"Coming." Lance sighed greeting up and going to the door.  
  
To his surprised Keith was at the door.  
  
"Oh. Hey." He said feeling a bit too drained to put up energy or a mask.  
  
So he just smiled. Keith opened his mouth to say something but only looked confused.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"I mean...... yeah?" Lance said honestly. Because he **was** fine.... "I am just tired."  
  
"Oh sorry I can-."  
  
"No you needed something?" Because this was the first time Keith actively sought him out. As drained as Lance was from home sickness he wasn't going to pass this up.  
  
"Oh.... um.... I wanted to explore the castle." Keith said looking somewhere else. "It would be safer um... to know the lay of the land and I thought...." Keith wanted to hang out with him.  
  
"Sure totally let’s explore!" He grinned going back to grab his Jacket and shrugged it on. He smiled going to the door.  
  
"Race you." He grinned sliding out.  
  
"To where?" Keith said rising to the challenge.  
  
"I don’t know!" He laughed and started to run.  
  
"Hey! - wait?! Lance!!!!!" He yelled chasing after the taller boy. Lance just laughed as he got his mind off his home. Challenging Keith really helped.  
  
He blinked looking to the side seeing a smirking Keith.  
  
"Oh you are not." Keith grinned and started to push past him. Lance made an affronted noise and ran after him. They just kept running through the halls pushing up and down stairs, going through doors. Eventually they ended up on the floor panting  
  
"I..... won take that."  
  
"What?! There was no set destination."  
  
"I passed out farther in the room then you." Keith growled and pushed up to crawl. Lance blinked as he got close and when Lance realized what Keith was going to do he grab bed the other boy and rolled them so Keith was pinned.  
  
"Nope no not happening." Lance huffed. Keith didn't say anything just stared at Lance.  
  
"What? Impressed I was able to pin.... oh cheese sorry." Lance flushed getting off of Keith.  
  
"..... you're fine." He said softly sitting up. They sat there for a bit... just lost in thought and Lance noticed the large window.... and the fact they were in a large bed room of sorts. It was regal looking and well... not Allura's hers was on the same level as the observation deck. Plus the room didn't look like anyone has lived in the room in a good long time...  
  
Lance was sure they were somewhere else in the castle. Weird where are we?" Lance asked getting up.  
  
"Huh... don't know." Keith said  
  
Lance took a few paces back and ran jumping on the bed and his eyes widened in glee as if spring him up three feet in the air and then caught him with that same spring.  
  
"Duuuuuuude, Keith jump on the bed with me."  
  
"Lance-."  
  
"Bet you can't launch me higher then I already went." Keith was too easy. He ran for the bed jumping on and Lance shot up high howling with glee and curled up so he was more of a force landing which shot Keith up in the air. Lance laughed as Keith flailed and landed next to him.  
  
"Fuck yeah!"  
  
"You are an idiot." Keith said but Lance saw the smile on his face before he covered it.  
  
Lance just grinned. He rolled and stretched out on the bed and saw what looked like a remote.  
  
"Oooo hello." He grinned and took the remote.  
  
"Lance, don't just pick up and click stuff what if it launches us into space?" Keith frowned and Lance gave him a look.  
  
"This is a bed room."  
  
"...... It still is a thing!" 

"I don't think the castle I will try to kill us and who would have an air lock in a bedroom?" Lance asked incredulously.

"I don't know?! Why do Alteans have a system to teach you their language that attacks you if you get a word wrong?!"

  
"Fair point but I really don't think that is the case." and he pressed the button.  
  
For a few heart stopping moments Lance thought Keith was rights as the walls moved and descended to the floors.... but no vacuum sickroom picked up no Loss of air.... they were windows on both sides of the walls that showed the vast amount of space.  
  
"Yo." Lance breathed eyes wide. He looked to the remote and clicked the one next to it and the floors and ceiling flickered before becoming space as well.  
  
"I want this bedroom. This is a three hundred and sixty degree space room! Yes please this goes on the 'I need this now' list." He clicked both buttons to be sure they closed and turned off but flicked them on as soon as he confirmed it lying on the bed just looking at all the stars. He looked to Keith who stared back.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We literally fight aliens in space lions.... and are in space all the time... this relaxes you?"  
  
"Well...." he looked up to the ceiling watching a planet pass.  
  
"Yeah.... I have wanted to fly in the stars since I was a little kid. I was constantly told I never could... now.... here I am you know? Space pilot Lance McClain... flying through the stars, take that. Even if they would comment on how I fly too..." He sighed. Keith crawled into view.  
  
"I know I call you out on flying but you know you fly blue really well." He said honestly.  
  
"Blue is easy to fly... anyone could. I can because I hear the ocean when I fly her...." he hummed looking to his hand and turned it. They really were never meant to fly... not that Zeus gave a damn.  
  
Zeus more questioned his existence then found him anything more than an inconvenience unlike Percy who was respected amongst the gods.  
  
"She is like the water..... I was always meant for the water and not the sky.... but I guess I just wanted more then what the water could give." He sighed dropping his hand and was surprised when Keith caught it.  
  
"You got us here..... You found blue she opened up for you and no one else. .. Ten thousand years and she waited for you. **Ten thousand years**.... you bonded with her so easy. It took me an hour before I could hear red... feel her... I had to shoot myself into space before she accepted me." Keith sighed. Lance stared and smiled reaching over and poking Keith's nose.  
  
"Just like you.... it takes a moment for you to open up to people." He said softly. Keith stared at him their hands still locked.  
  
"I think you and red were made for each other." Lance teased. Keith watched him and sighed lying with him.  
  
"Why are you here?" Lance's heart stopped a moment. Hearing those words before by someone who Lance wanted to prove himself to just for rights to be in the sky-  
  
"I am looking for answers.... Pidge is looking for their parents.... Shiro wants to stop the Galra.... you and Hunk are the only ones who... don't have a vendetta against the Galra... your still here and you are ok with it." Keith said looking to him.  
  
"What is keeping you here?" Lance blinked and looked to the stars.  
  
"..... It is the right thing to do..." he said honestly.  
  
"This is a war you never asked to be in, nor about the right thing." Keith frowned and Lance looked at him.  
  
"That can't be the reason."  
  
"I mean it is one of them. No one in these thousands of years wished to be terrorized, killed, enslaved, or destroyed.... no one asked for this ass hole on a throne to go hey fuck you your world is mine surrender or die. So here we are with the one thing that can stop him. I want to stop him because I don't want people to suffer. Regardless of why really. Sure I have my selfish reasons, I want to fly in the stars, I want to pilot, I want to explore. Sure I _miss_ earth. I miss my mama, my papa, my siblings, my father, and my friends... my home.... I miss Percy...." Lance gripped the bed.  
  
"But fuck if I run home like a coward when I am strong enough to do this? Then I am as no good as everyone thinks I am." He whispered at last part. Keith squeezed his hand.  
  
"Who.... who has said that?"  
  
" Fuck Keith...  _everyone_ I can count on my hands the people who do believe in me... no see I am not my brother where I come from.... my brother who defied all odds and became a hero...." Lance smiled warmly.  
  
"My brother Percy who damn near had a heart attack when I told him about Garrison..." he tilted his head back and tried to get his brother's voice right.  
  
"Ok, sea star- otterbro- we are  _ocean kids_  water babies! See the waves! Safe we are safe in the water! You want to go. To a desert- in the middle of Texas?! To go and train to be OFF THE PLANET?! I am sprouting gills I think, is breathing hard for you?! It is hard oh gods." Lance's eyes dimmed.  
  
"He was supportive after I calmed him down... but it hurt a little.... I am just his baby brother who needs to be protected...."  
  
"... ..Yet here you are, defied all odds, and you are a hero, too." Keith said and Lance's heart hammered. He looked to Keith shocked. Keith just smiled warmly.  
  
Fuck.  
  
_Fuck_  
  
Keith just pushed Lance off the crush cliff. Fuck you Kogane.  
  
"That........... fuck..." he chuckled pulling his hands away.  
  
"That is the nicest thing you have ever said to me." Lance chuckled.  
  
"This is the nicest you have ever been to me." Keith rolled his eyes. Lance looked and grinned.  
  
"Aw but Keith I know you love our banter~." He grinned wiggling closer.  
  
"Urgh you are an idiot."  
  
"Ouch." Lance chuckled and flopped down with Keith.  
  
"But we do make a good team." Lance said looking away to reduce the sight of the blush. He felt Keith grab his hand and hope surged as he kept looking at the stars.  
  
"Yeah..... We do sharpshooter."  
  
\--  
  
Keith was sure Lance was straight. That is what pissed him off. It was almost a year as Voltron now.  
  
So much had happened.  
  
First they lost Shiro, and then they got Shiro back. Zarkcon and now this now raising Lotor guy???  
  
They changed...  
  
All except for Lance...  
  
He was a constant. Despite all the battles and enemies they faced, with all their trials and tribulations.  
  
He was still finding reasons to make people smile. He was still maturing but still making fart jokes and goofing around.  
  
On the battle field he was different, mature, serious, and tactical. But on their down time he never changed. It was a comforting constant.  
  
Keith admired it....  
  
He.... he fell for a straight boy.  
  
He destroyed another bot before ending the training and left for water.  
  
"Sup Kogane.....you look like ass." Keith liked Pidge. They were straight forward and spoke his level of sass, sarcasm and conspiracies.  
  
"I am making space cookies, better space cookies... still blue by Lance's request."  
  
"That narcissist."  Pidge muttered to their computer typing away codes and plans, Hunk shrugged.  
  
"I blame his brother, Percy loved blue food, and I don't blame Lance for just being influenced by his brother." Pidge blinked looking to Hunk for the story behind the blue foods.  
  
"Why blue?"  
  
"Lance's brother's mom was once told you can't eat blue only food. So she took it as a challenge and raised Percy to eat blue food. He passed it to Lance."  
  
"Implying.... they are step brothers?"  
  
"Half-brother, both have the same dad. He just didn't raise them so they met in at a camp Lance and I went to as kids." Hunk said shrugging. Keith and Pidge blinked.  
  
"Never knew. So did they parent trap the two?"  
  
"No they both live with their moms. Lance doesn't see a difference in his family. He adores Percy, he loves Percy's mom who sends him and Percy blue candy once a month. His own mom and step dad and siblings adore Sally and Percy so like. Lance doesn't see them as any less." Hunk said as he mixed ingredients.  
  
"How long have you known Lance?"  
  
"Since we were kids, actually." Hunk hummed.  
  
"I went to camp at 10. In cloudy new York from sunny warm Hawaii. The only other kid my age though was Lance who spent more time crying. Not that I would blame him. It.... it was a rough year... but I was so uncomfortable I thought 'hey rather than sitting alone or passing by the scary kids who looked like they belonged in a military, I went to the lake and sat next to the kid crying. I can comfort people'. And we talked and I eventually got him to show me around camp. He knew everyone and everyone knew him. He even got me comfortable in my own cabin and stuff so like. We just stayed friends." Hunk shrugged.  
  
"I actually have videos of Lance doing stupid stuff in front of his crushes.... want to see?" Pidge looked like they were told they had free wi-fi on the ship.  
  
"Please!" Hunk grinned and pulled out a small device and had Pidge plug it in their computer.  
  
Curious Keith leaned over to watch sucking on his water pouch.  
  
The first few were Lance, he was younger and hitting on girls who would smirk but shut him down with wit. At one point he came up to a cabin of girls in silver and flirted with a few. Most of them looked annoyed and most looked amused. He was still taken to two by these women be it sparing or verbal. One girl called him cute- she has shirt spiked hair and looked better suited for a punk band.  
  
She dragged him by the ear to a tanned scared boy with black hair and sea green eyes. He blinked as the girl pushed Lance at him, he glanced to the camera confused and Lance stuck his tongue out to it.  
  
"Thalia, Lance flirting with your girls?"  
  
"Yes it is cute but stop." She said strictly and marched off.  
  
".....I can both believe and cannot believe that is Jason's sister." Lance said and Hunk snickered making Lance and the older boy- they assumed Percy look to him.  
  
"If it was Jason you would have thrown yourself in a lake let alone flirt." Lance's face darkened as his brother covered his mouth to catch the laughter. The video's panned as music started. A goofy kind of music of building tension. It was early in the morning and the camera showed a line of themed cabins. On regal talk and white looking like a Greek temple, the other like a Greek temple mixed with a beach cabin.  
  
"I woke so early for this." Hunk hummed. Someone came out of the first cabin the camera zoomed and it was an extremely attractive man on par with Shiro, a scar in his lip and cropped blond hair, and Blue eyes under a pair of glasses. He stretched and the other door opened. Out stepped Percy and a young Lance. He was handing and being pulled by Percy's hand.  
  
"Morning Jackson!"  
  
"Grace!" Percy called they waved and both Pidge and Keith noticed Lance tense. The music continued to swell anyway so there as no need for vocals,  Jason walked over and leaned on the railing of the smaller cabin as him and Percy talked like. The pair looked like they were laughing. Lance was standing frozen at the door almost hiding bashfully behind Percy. Jason leaned around to Lance and Lance started to run. Hunk as the camera man pushed open an vault like door to follow as Lance passed him and ran right of the dock into a lake. The next few shots were different situations of how Lance 'escaped' Jason all to the theme of the music. Others were Lance flirting with boys only to be flirted with back; he would then flush as if he didn’t expect to be flirted back to and got very flustered. A few of even girls flirting back, but-  
  
"Wait.... Lance isn't straight?" Keith asked confused. Pidge and Hunk looked to him.  
  
"No he is not.” Pidge said firmly.  
  
"Oooooo man no." Keith's eyes widened.  
  
"Lance is like Bi." Hunk provided for Keith, Pidge’s grin grew.  
  
"Why the sudden interest, Keith?" They asked leaning forward an innocent question if their face didn’t look so devious.  
  
Keith flushed and huffed.  
  
"I just didn't know ok? No big deal."  
  
"Pidge hummed going back to watching the videos and Hunk gave him a weird smile before walking back to the batter. Keith took his time to walk out carefully so they didn't ask-  
  
"Lance is in his room." Hunk called and Pidge's laughter filled the kitchen as Keith flushed and retreated....  
  
No... He _accidentally_ came to Lance's door....  
  
It was impulse that he knocked on Lance's door and asked to explore....  
  
You know what?  
  
Why deny himself he had a good time. He looked over on the bed as Lance was dozing off the stars reflecting on his blue eyes...  
  
He had a good time. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hahahaha sorry
> 
> Come bug me at Queenofyoursoda.tumblr  
> or bug the other important half Strifery.tumblr


End file.
